


To Be a Hero

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: "After all, Light Wing never gives up! He always keeps trying!"Based on the Hero of Justice: Light W. Wing event in Shining Live; Syosawa considers his role as a hero.





	To Be a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Prismatic Shining Live zine! Had a lot of fun with this, and everyone in the zine did great work, please check out the whole zine!

Syosawa slumped down on the park bench, his head in his hands. The day’s presentation flashed through his mind: his confidence throughout, the uncomfortable silence once he had finished. Then the director had spoken.

“That was...well put together, Syosawa. Unfortunately, we will have to select another bid.”

Shocked, Syosawa struggled to keep his face calm, thanked the director, and began to gather his things. Nearby, he overheard a muttered conversation.

“Really, how did he expect to have a chance when his competitor offers three times the results?”

Syosawa’s eyes went wide and he rushed out of the room. Three times the results?! He’d done the math, with the resources given it was impossible to produce that much!

Syosawa sank further down the bench. This was ridiculous, the expectations on him were too high...Even as Light Wing he was failing. Yesterday he had just cleared the area of civilians when Toki had foisted another strange weapon on him to figure out on the fly. By the time he understood it Dark was gone and his creations were running wild.

“A true hero not only saves lives but looks flashy and cool while doing it...” Syosawa muttered. “How the hell am I supposed to do that...” What had Toki been thinking, giving him the Hero Seed?

“Stop, Dark!”

Syosawa jerked up. Dark? Here?! He whipped his head around.

“How come I have to be Dark? I want to be Light Wing!”

“Because you got here last, and _I_ want to be Light Wing.”

Oh, it was just children playing. He watched as they play fought for a while, never actually hurting the other. Suddenly the boy, still imitating Dark, threw a toy. It hit the girl’s head and she fell, crying. Syosawa jumped up; was she hurt?! An older woman appeared next to her. She held the girl in her arms, gently shushing her; slowly the girl’s sobs subsided. Then the older woman spoke. Syosawa didn’t catch her words, but heard the girl’s response:

“I want to keep playing. After all, Light Wing never gives up! He always keeps trying!”

Syosawa sank back down, slowly. It was silly, just children playing, but it gave him hope. They believed in him. He had to keep going.

Yes, he could do this. He could be a hero.


End file.
